1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Organic Electro Luminescence Display (OELD) and a testing method using the OELD, and more particularly, to an OELD to perform a sheet unit test and a testing method using the OELD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of OELDs are formed on one motherboard, and then scribed to divide into separate OELDs. Tests on such OELDs are conducted by separately testing the OELDs whose scribing has been completed.
An OELD has a scan driving unit, a data driving unit, a data distribution unit and a pixel unit.
The scan driving unit generates scanning signals. The scanning signals generated in the scan driving unit are sequentially supplied into scanning lines.
The data driving unit generates data signals. The data signals generated in the data driving unit are sequentially supplied into output lines.
The data distribution unit supplies the data signals into at least two data lines, the data signals supplied from each output lines of the data driving unit.
The pixel unit is composed of a plurality of pixels including organic light emitting diodes. Such a pixel unit displays predetermined images to correspond to the scanning signals supplied from the scan driving unit and the data signals supplied from the data distribution unit.
There arises a problem in that the test on such an OELD should be conducted in a test apparatus for testing each OELD. If circuit wires constituting the OELD are changed, or a size of the OELD is varied, then the test equipment should be changed, or a jig required for the test should be changed. Also, efficiency of the test is reduced due to the extended test time and the increased cost because each OELD is separately tested.